


Paths

by foxjar



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Community: drabblesoup, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-26 16:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20745287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxjar/pseuds/foxjar
Summary: Akira takes Yusuke on an art expedition in the woods.





	Paths

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Soup prompt: in the woods.

Akira is used to trudging through the woods where the only paths are the ones he's made himself. Back in his hometown, it was just something the children did, venturing through the forests bordering the sea.

Yusuke's never been this far from civilization before but he's flourishing. He points out the various mushrooms they come across: some thick and tan in their bunched groups, while others are long and thin. Akira has to pull him back when he tries to touch them but other than that, he's doing well.

When they return home, his sketchbook is full of new drawings.


End file.
